familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cumberland County, Illinois
Cumberland County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. According to the 2010 census, it has a population of 11,048, which is a decrease of 1.8% from 11,253 in 2000. Its county seat is Toledo. Cumberland County is part of the Charleston–Mattoon Micropolitan Statistical Area. History File:Cumberland County Illinois 1843.png|Cumberland County at the time of its creation in 1843 Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.72%) is land and (or 0.28%) is water. Adjacent counties *Coles County - north *Clark County - east *Jasper County - south *Effingham County - southwest *Shelby County - west Major highways * Interstate 57 * Interstate 70 * US Route 40 * US Route 45 * Illinois Route 49 * Illinois Route 121 * Illinois Route 130 Communities Cities *Neoga *Casey (mostly in Clark County) Villages *Greenup *Jewett *Montrose (mostly in Effingham County) *Toledo *Hazel Dell *Walla Walla *Dees Townships Cumberland County is divided into eight townships: Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 11,253 people, 4,368 households, and 3,083 families residing in the county. The population density was 32 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 4,876 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.84% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.23% from other races, and 0.45% from two or more races. 0.60% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 33.9% were of German, 27.4% American, 11.7% English and 7.8% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 98.9% spoke English as their first language. There were 4,368 households out of which 33.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.50% were married couples living together, 7.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.40% were non-families. 25.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 26.40% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 22.20% from 45 to 64, and 15.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 95.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,149, and the median income for a family was $42,704. Males had a median income of $30,627 versus $20,007 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,953. About 7.80% of families and 9.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.70% of those under age 18 and 9.00% of those age 65 or over. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Toledo have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in July 1954. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in June. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cumberland County, Illinois References * History of Southern Illinois, George Washington Smith, 1912. * United States Census Bureau 2007 TIGER/Line Shapefiles * United States Board on Geographic Names (GNIS) * United States National Atlas Category:1843 establishments in Illinois Category:Settlements established in 1843 Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Cumberland County, Illinois Category:Charleston–Mattoon micropolitan area